


Что случилось с Персивалем Грейвзом

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: Артур Лэир живет на Кубе, пьет ром, курит сигары, наблюдает за танцорами танго, страдает головными болями и провалами в памяти. Почему же имя Персиваль Грейвз кажется ему таким знакомым?





	Что случилось с Персивалем Грейвзом

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн между ФТ и ФТ2.

Артур Лэир никогда бы не задумался над этим вопросом, если бы однажды во время партии в бридж его в шутливой манере не спросили, что он забыл на Кубе?  
  
Ведь и правда, что? Артур тогда отшутился, но по пути домой и после, уже лежа в кровати, продолжал мучительно вспоминать, как его занесло на Кубу. Прежде он никогда не задумывался об этом, но сейчас, отчаянно пытаясь поднапрячь память, не смог вспомнить ровным счетом ничего, словно все в голове заполонил густой туман.  
  
В моменты просветлений Артуру виделся Нью-Йорк, гордо возвышающийся над городом величественный небоскреб, похожий на готический собор со штаб-квартирой загадочной организации МАКУСА. Кажется, он был кем-то вроде служителя порядка. Память подкидывала картинки — Артур видел властную темнокожую даму в тюрбане, толпы людей и существ, похожих на сказочных гоблинов. Видел разрушенные загадочной силой дома, кирпичные подворотни, невзрачную церквушку с зеленой дверью. Все это не давало ответа на вопрос, как он здесь оказался, но давало уверенность, что вернуться так просто не получится.   
  
Артур не хотел в тюрьму. Он презирал себя за трусость, но отказывался нести наказание за преступление, которое, возможно, и не совершал. Артур не собирался возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не вспомнит все сам. А он верил, что вспомнит, ему казалось, что прогресс есть. Возможно, на это потребуется много времени, но он справится.  
  
Вечерами он старался сосредоточиться и вспомнить каждую деталь, восстановить общую картину.  
  
Артур занимал ответственный пост, который подразумевал безоговорочную лояльность действующему на территории Штатов руководству. В его подчинении находились десятки людей, для которых он являлся незыблемым авторитетом. И если рассматривать ситуацию с их точки зрения, то Артур подвел всех, пошатнул казалось бы прочную систему, которую выстраивал годами.  
  
Артур… за этот год он сумел привыкнуть к новому имени, хотя прежнее неустанно преследовало в мыслях. По утрам он вновь и вновь повторял про себя его рокочущие и мягкие звуки, будто проверял на вкус или прочность. Артур точно смахивал с него пыль, тешил себя призрачной возможностью вернуться.  
  
Сознание играло с ним злую шутку, словно было полотном, которое ткала жена Одиссея и распускала по ночам, чтобы свести на нет весь достигнутый прогресс.  
  
«Но мотивы, Артур, мотивы», — повторил он про себя. Каждый раз, когда Артур задумывался над ними, ища оправдания, которые бы предъявил, его мысли будто утекали от него, дезориентировали, внимание переключалось на что-то другое. А еще почти всегда у него начинала болеть голова.  
  
Эти головные боли раздражали, он чувствовал себя бессильным перед ними, потому что ни одно лекарство немагов не помогало, подходящих лечащих заклинаний он не знал, а искать волшебников на Кубе Артур так и не рискнул, опасаясь, что его узнают.  
  
Порой, когда он бродил по солнечным улицам Гаваны, Артуру казалось, что он способен различить волшебника среди прохожих. Они выделялись, как бы ни пытались слиться с толпой. Их взгляды, своеобразная манера одеваться — они были другими.  
  
Волшебники среди немагов… эти наблюдения особо сильно тревожили Артура. Иногда ему казалось, что он что-то забыл. Что-то важное…  
  
Почему он уехал из Нью-Йорка?..  
  
Артур крепко зажмурился и больно сжал переносицу: голова казалась набитой ватой, он ничего не понимал…  
  
— Сеньор Лэир? С вами все хорошо? — с некоторым беспокойством спросила хорошенькая смуглая официантка. Она встала, загораживая собою жгучее южное солнце, и Артур едва сумел разглядеть ее темную фигурку. — Может что-то еще принести?  
  
— Нет, спасибо, Луиза, — поблагодарил Артур и подал ей полупустой бокал, лишь бы она поскорее ушла и оставила его в одиночестве.  
  
Для коктейлей было еще рано, но Артур совершенно не представлял, чем себя занять. На Кубе у него не было никакого дела. Прихваченных с собой сбережений ему бы хватило на две старости, но даже одной Артуру казалось слишком много.  
  
«Я нужен им, — отчетливо понял он, — в Нью-Йорке…»  
  
Память вновь сыграла с Персивалем злую шутку… Артуром! Ну конечно, Артуром! Король Артур… Круглый стол… Грааль… Персиваль.  
  
— Хватит! — резко воскликнул Артур и поднялся на ноги. За соседними столами старый кубинец, пыхтящий сигарой, и две почтенные матроны синхронно обернулись, уставившись на него.  
  
— Простите, — раскинув руки, сказал им Артур, торопливо кивнул, а потом резко повернулся и направился прочь.  
  
Он не разбирал дороги, ноги будто сами вели его… Продираясь через заросли пандануса и раздвигая длинные колючие листья, Артур не представлял, где он сейчас, но слышал мерный гул океана, набегающего на берег. А может этот гул звучал только в его голове?  
  
Неделя за неделей он все чаще замечал, что ему сложнее вспомнить какие-то события из детства или молодости. Будто его память была пленкой, по неосторожности засвеченной на солнце. Хотя ему ли жаловаться на плохую память? Ему было всего за сорок — сорок три… а может сорок четыре или пять.  
  
Грейвз осел на землю прямо там, где стоял. Пальцы коснулись теплого мелкого песка, и Артур… а может и Персиваль вместе с ним, улыбнулись.  
  
Ему стало немного легче, он больше не вспоминал, сосредоточившись на песчинках, касавшихся подушечек пальцев.  
  
— Наверно все же сорок четыре, — предположил вслух Артур. Персивалем ему больше не хотелось быть, хоть он и вспоминал это имя каждое утро.  
  
Ему нравилось быть Артуром, у него есть будущее! А что есть у Персиваля? Только прошлое. И то он помнит его день ото дня все хуже и хуже.  
  
Например пару месяцев назад ему пришло на ум забавное слово: Ильверморни. Черт знает, что это такое! Может где-то в Мичигане или Вайоминге…  
  
На прошлой неделе он повстречал на улице высокого худощавого мужчину с копной рыжеватых волос и вдруг подумал, что «он похож на Тесея».  
  
Но кто такой Тесей, Артур не мог вспомнить. Он был лишь убежден, что Тесей — волшебник. И тогда Артура озарило — а ведь и он тоже!  
  
Перерыв всю съемную комнату в небольшом бунгало, он так и не отыскал волшебной палочки. Хотя по большому счету зачем она ему? Он ведь и без нее довольно часто справлялся с простенькими заклинаниями.  
  
Персиваль навел ладонь на соломенное канотье.  
  
«Акцио», — эхом прозвучало в его голове.  
  
— Акцио, — повторил Артур вслух, и шляпа трепыхнулась… а потом перелетела к нему в ладонь.  
  
От испуга Артур зашвырнул шляпу в противоположный конец спальни и в спешке покинул бунгало и отправился на побережье в сторону порта. Он шел босиком, держа сандалии в руке и проваливаясь по щиколотку в горячий песок. Вскоре песчаный пляж сменился каменным променадом, ведущим к порту. Артур кинул сандалии на мостовую и влез в них покрытыми мелкой песчаной пылью ступнями… Под вечер он натер ноги до красноты кожаными ремешками.  
  
Артур снял с себя сандалии, и точно — кожа была еще покрасневшая, хотя успела огрубеть.  
  
Значит и заклинание было.  
  
Каждый раз в моменты подобных приступов Артуру становилось страшно. Он всеми силами старался отключить голову, не думать… А потому шел пить. В этот год ром стал его единственным другом, способным поддержать и утешить в трудную минуту. Он пил, не зная меры, и на утро почти ничего не помнил. Голова болела, но теперь уже по совсем другой причине, и это даже успокаивало его в извращенном понимании.  
  
В тот вечер Артур тоже пил ром. Он добрел до припортовой таверны, взял себе выпивку и устроился за столиком на улице с видом на уходящее за бескрайний океанский горизонт солнце.  
  
…Этот момент казался почти прекрасным, если бы не тянущая монотонная тоска в душе.  
  
Потом заиграла музыка. Кажется, у Артура был уже второй стакан, а может и третий… Он не сразу заметил их за соседним столиком — коренастого мексиканца и высокого крепкого мальчишку, похожего на еврея, грека или итальянца… а может и всех сразу.  
  
Они спорили о чем-то, вероятно делили деньги, и Персиваль старался лишний раз не смотреть в их сторону, но все же невольно косился на парня, с хмельной улыбкой пялился на его черноволосый всклокоченный загривок. В его зажатых движениях, словно он опасался сделать лишний жест, чтобы не нервировать собеседника, было что-то до боли знакомое…  
  
К ужасу Персиваля, мексиканец уставился прямо на него и с плотоядной улыбкой сощурился. Персиваль ждал, что тот сейчас что-нибудь резко скажет ему, но мексиканец поднялся из-за стола и велел парню последовать за ним. Они отошли от таверны, чтобы переговорить наедине, и Персиваль порадовался, что избежал осуждения. Хотя может они теперь договариваются, что с ним сделать?  
  
Персиваль задумчиво отхлебнул из стакана, но даже не подумал уходить. Похлопав себя по карманам, он нашел портсигар, спички и с удовольствием раскурил кубинскую сигару.  
  
Чуть погодя мексиканец и парень вернулись за свой столик, и Персиваль только сейчас заметил, что у них ничего не было заказано.  
  
Кровавое закатное солнце скрылось за пальмовыми листьями, медленно спускаясь по небосводу. Музыка в таверне затихла на пару мгновений, а потом грянула Хабанера.  
  
Мексиканец вдруг резко хлопнул парня по плечу, вновь встал и поманил его за собой. Они раскинули руки, переглянулись… Сделав синхронные выпады ногами и встретившись ладонями, они опасно приблизились друг к другу. Парень тут же отскочил назад, с неожиданной грациозностью мексиканец последовал за ним.  
  
У Персиваля холодок пробежал по спине. Он едва не подавился дымом, откашлялся и глотнул рома. Это был танец, самый настоящий! Смесь хабанеры и милонги, он не походил на привычное в понимании Персиваля танго, но цепляло его не мастерство (ему доводилось наблюдать и за более талантливыми танцорами), а искренность партнеров. Они жили этим танцем, в нем была душа! Объятия — страсть, бегство — отчаяние, преследование — ревность. Мексиканец ловко подбрасывал парня вверх, держа за талию, и тот раскрывал стройные ноги в полушпагате, затем буквально падал на землю, словно его столкнули с небес. Он хватал мексиканца за руки, плечи, приникал к нему с объятиями, словно молил о прощении. И мексиканец прощал, прижимался к нему со спины, и они вместе вышагивали змеящейся походкой вперед, в сторону Персиваля. Он отчетливо видел лицо парня: пухлые еврейские губы, массивный нос и потемневший немигающий взгляд, как у хищника.  
  
Персивалю стало жарко, он был возбужден… и он хотел этого парня. Смотрел только на него, его кошачью, манящую пластику, эти губы, что тот облизывал, будто знал — именно этого и хочет Персиваль. Хочет быть на месте мексиканца, касаться его тела, прижимать к себе, вести в танце, вести…  
  
— Криденс, — пересохшими губами прошептал Персиваль.  
  
Будто услышав его, парень легко выскользнул из объятий мексиканца и, покачивая бедрами, приблизился к оторопевшему Персивалю, изнывающему от возбуждения и желания.  
  
— У тебя есть деньги? — наклонившись, по-испански прошептал парень.  
  
Персиваль ничего не ответил, только кивнул, сощурил глаза и облизал губы. Тот понимающе улыбнулся, обернулся на мексиканца, а потом сел рядом с Персивалем на соседний стул и показал на стакан:  
  
— Можно?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Парень довольно улыбнулся и для приличия сделал только один небольшой глоток рома. Его ладонь опустилась на колено Персиваля и легко скользнула по бедру. Тот шире расставил ноги и слизал капельки пота, выступившие над верхней губой.  
  
— А комната у тебя есть? — ласково спросил парень.  
  
Как бы ни был прекрасен незнакомец, Персиваль еще не потерял до конца здравый смысл, и ему совершенно не хотелось вести того к себе домой.  
  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Персиваль. — Как тебя зовут?  
  
— А как тебе нравится? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил парень.  
  
— Криденс, — не раздумывая, ответил Персиваль.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился «Криденс». Он грациозно поднялся со стула и взял Персиваля за руку.  
  
— Я знаю одно место, тебе понравится.  
  
Персиваль покинул притон на рассвете, обкурившись гашиша и захмелев от ласк и дешевого пойла. А следующие дни «Криденс» являлся ему в ночных грезах, позволяя себе то, чего никогда не допустит с клиентом уличный путана. Он завладел его мыслями, желаниями…  
  
Что-то шевельнулось в воспоминаниях и тут же отозвалось головной болью в висках.  
  
Криденс. Теперь Персиваль помнил его.  
  
Черноволосый мальчишка, приемный сын лидера вторых салемцев, призывавших к охоте на ведьм. Его подчиненная Тина Голдштейн следила за ними, пока ее не отстранили от должности. Она не сдержала эмоций, вмешалась в семейную ссору и раскрыла себя, как волшебницу. Авроры, конечно, подправили матери Криденса память, но на карьере Тины это оставило отпечаток.  
  
После того инцидента Персиваль присматривал за Криденсом, не желая поручать это кому-то другому. Присматривал ненавязчиво, издалека… И все же не сумел побороть искушение заговорить, рискнуть наладить с ним контакт и попытаться завербовать, чтобы сделать своим информатором в стане врага. Его тянуло к Криденсу, он чем-то притягивал взгляд, пусть и был самым обычным нелюдимым парнишкой, подвергавшимся тирании матери. Хуже того — Криденс был немагом. Любая их связь по закону американских волшебников считалась недопустимой.  
  
Персиваль должен был следовать закону, а не назначать свидания в подворотнях подальше от чужих любопытных глаз. Эта скрытность сыграла против него — никому не сообщив, куда направляется, он назначил Криденсу очередную встречу в закутке рядом с невзрачной церквушкой. Криденс задерживался, Персиваль начал сомневаться в правильности своего поведения и решил убраться из подворотни. Но прежде чем он успел аппарировать, в подворотню вошел высокий блондин с прической совсем как у него. Его лицо было прекрасно известно Персивалю, оно неделями смотрело на него с фотографий на первых полосах газет.  
  
Их взгляды встретились. У него были разные глаза: голубой и карий…  
  
Персиваль вскрикнул от боли и ударил кулаками по песку — голова была готова разорваться на куски. Встав на четвереньки, он уткнулся лбом в песок и застонал. Мозг сдавило железными тисками, на глазах выступили слезы, а легкие раздирало надсадное дыхание. Ему будто вбивали в виски раскаленные железные штыри, вынимали, нагревали и вколачивали обратно, пока те не коснутся друг друга где-то посередине черепной коробки.  
  
Артур очнулся на пляже под утро. У него монотонно ухало в голове, но тупая боль была лишь отголоском того, что он испытал прошлой ночью. По всей вероятности он потерял сознание. А кроме боли… он смутно помнил, что было еще.  
  
Артур нехотя пошевелился. Все его тело затекло, на щеку налипли песчинки. Он похлопал себя по карманам — кошелек был на месте, портсигар тоже.  
  
Застонав, он с трудом повернулся на спину и распахнул глаза, вглядываясь в пронзительно-голубое небо. Артур чувствовал себя изможденным, ненужным и старым.  
  
А ведь ему всего сорок четыре!  
  
Палящее тропическое солнце выбелило ему и без того седые виски, непривычное к круглогодичному загару лицо стало смуглым и будто искусственным, как маска. Он чувствовал голод, одиночество и пустоту.  
  
Но если с первым и вторым он еще мог как-то справиться, то провалы в его памяти не мог бы восстановить ни один целитель.  
  
Прошлое… Артур задумался, как же его звали? Что-то родное, но полузабытое вертелось на языке… Вот только он никак не мог вспомнить.


End file.
